Автопортрет
thumb|250px|right|Изображение самого себя долгое время было предметом творчества художников. Интересует эта проблема и философов, и психологов, и медиков. На картине [[Караваджо "Нарцисс" изображен мифологический герой, который, увидев в реке своё изображение, не смог с ним расстаться.]] Автопортре́т — портрет самого себя. Обычно имеется в виду живописное изображение; однако автопортреты бывают и скульптурные, литературные, кинематографические и т. д. Многие художники-портретисты создавали автопортреты, причём некоторые написали рекордное число своих изображений. Иногда художники помещали свое изображение в групповые портреты. Полагают, что некоторые художники писали с себя портреты персонажей противоположного пола. Некоторые художники, страдавшие неврологическими заболеваниями, оставили после себя автопортреты. Эти картины позволили медикам проанализировать нарушения работы мозга; многие из них прочно вошли в учебники неврологии. Автопортрет в изобразительном искусстве Виды автопортрета Изображение:Carl Ludwig Jessen Selbstporträt.jpg|На профессиональном автопортрете, как вот на этом, принадлежащем кисти Карлa Людвигa Йессенa, художник изображает себя за работой. Изображение:Durer self portarit 28.jpg|Этот автопортрет Дюрера личностный, так как он передает духовный облик автора. Изображение:Sandro Botticelli 085.jpg|Картина Боттичелли «Поклонение волхвов» содержит вставной автопортрет художника. Искусствовед Васильева-Шляпина выделяет два основных вида автопортрета: профессиональный, то есть тот, на котором художник изображен за работой, и личностный, раскрывающий моральные и психологические черты. Она также предлагает более детальную классификацию: 1) «вставной автопортрет» — художник изображен в группе персонажей какого-то сюжета; 2) «представительский, или символический, автопортрет» — художник изображает себя в образе исторического лица или религиозного героя; 3) «групповой портрет» – художник изображен с членами семьи или другими реальными лицами; 4) «отдельный или естественный автопортрет» – художник изображен один. Античность Изображения художников за работой встречаются в древнеегипетской живописи, а также на древнегреческих вазах. Одно из первых упомянаний об автопортрете конкретного художника встречается у древнегреческого философа и биографа Плутарха (ок. 45 — ок. 127), который пишет о том, что живший за несколько веков до него древнегреческий скульптор Фидий (ок. 490 до н. э. — ок. 430 до н. э.) включил самого себя в число персонажей композиции «Битва амазонок» в Парфеноне. Битва греков с амазонками была высечена на щите статуи Афины, а также на западной стене храма. Эпоха Возрождения thumb|120px|left|Предположительный автопортрет [[Леонардо да Винчи]] Итальянский художник и архитектор Джотто (1267—1337) включил себя в цикл «знаменитых людей» в неаполитанской кастели. Итальянский живописец Мазаччо (1401—1428) изобразил себя одним из апостолов в росписи капеллы Бранкаччи. Тосканский художник Боттичелли (1447—1515) сделал себя героем картины «Поклонение волхвов». Наиболее известное изображение Леонардо да Винчи (1452—1519) многие исследователи считают поздним и единственным автопортретом. Однако, другие искусствоведы полагают, что принадлежность этой работы Леонардо полностью не доказана. Существует версия, впервые высказанная писателем Мережковским, что Леонардо положил в основу знаменитой картины "Мона Лиза" собственный автопортрет. Изображали себя и Рафаэль (1483—1520), и Микеланджело Буонарроти (1475—1564). Полагают, что Микеланджело придал сходство собственному лицу изображению содранной со святого Варфоломея кожи в сцене «Страшного суда» в росписи Сикстинской капеллы. Тициан (1477—1576) выполнил «Автопортрет с Орацио и Марко Вечелио», который, по мнению критиков, имеет глубокое философское содержание. На полотне изображены сам Тициан, его сын и родственник Марко. Известен также поздний автопортрет Тициана, который он написал в 1566 году. Более пятидесяти автопортретов написал Альбрехт Дюрер (1471—1528). Первый (рисунок серебряным карандашом) был создан, когда художнику было тринадцать лет. Двадцатидвухлетний Дюрер изображен также на Автопортрете с гвоздикой (1493, Лувр). Мадридский Автопортрете (1498, Прадо) изображает Дюрера человеком солидного достатка, добившимся признания. На следующем автопортрете художник изобразил себя в образе Христа (Мюнхен, Старая Пинакотека). Большое количество автопортретов написал Рембрандт (1606—1669). Художнику одно время приписывалось около 90 картин, содержащих его собственное изображение. Однако, как показал анализ, 20 "автопортретов" на самом деле были выполнены другими художниками. Отвергнут был, например, "автопортрет", приобретенный Штутгартской галереей в 1962 году. Недавно был обнаружен самый маленький автопортрет Рембрандта, составляющий восемь дюймов в высоту и около семи дюймов в ширину. Постимпрессионисты thumb|right|120px|Автопортрет [[Ван Гог|Ван Гога. Голова забинтована, так как художник сам себе отрезал часть уха.]] Ван Гог написал более двадцати автопортретов, причем всего за два года. Среди рекордсменов по количеству автопортретов Фрида Кало. Она писала саму себя 55 раз. Живописные автопортреты известных литераторов thumb|120px|right|Автопортрет Пушкина на юбилейной монете Рисовали автопортреты и великие русские поэты: Пушкин, Лермонтов. Диагностика по автопортрету Автопортреты художников, страдавших теми или иными заболеваниями, дают медикам уникальную возможность для исследования самовосприятия у людей с психологическими, психиатрическими или неврологическими нарушениями. thumb|120px|left|Aвтопортрет Эгона Шиле, запечатлевший [[мастурбация|мастурбацию ]] Российский сексолог Кон в своей статье о мастурбации отмечает, что привычка мастурбировать запечатлена в произведениях искусства, в частности живописи. Так австрийский художник Эгон Шиле изобразил себя за этим занятием на одном из автопортретов. Кон считает, что художник передает этой картиной не удовольствие от мастурбации, а чувство одиночества. Творчество Шиле анализируют и другие исследователи сексуальности, в частности исследователи педофилии. Литература Искусствоведение * Г.Л. Васильева-Шляпина. Автопортретный жанр в мировом изобразительном искусстве. Вестник КрасГУ. (PDF). Психология самовосприятия * Wegner DM (2003) The mind's self-portrait. Ann N Y Acad Sci 1001: 212-225. Автопортрет личности. Психология и нейронауки приближаются к пониманию разума и сознания. Между тем, каждый человеческий разум содержит автопортрет, содержащий самооценку мыслительных процессов. Этот автопортрет полагает, что действия человека управляются мыслями и, таким образом, тело управляется сознанием. Автопортрет приводит к убеждению, что мы сознательно желаем что-то делать. Исследования показывают, что такой автопортрет является карикатурой на функции мозга, но в то же время он является основой ощущения авторства и ответственности за собственные действия. Автопортреты в неврологии * Tielsch AH, Allen PJ (2005) Listen to them draw: screening children in primary care through the use of human figure drawings. Pediatr Nurs 31(4): 320-327. Посмотрите, как они рисуют: диагностика детей по рисункам людей. Этот обзор литературы фокусируется на методе рисования людей в качестве метода диагностики. Детские рисунки могут распознать умственные расстройства. Авторы описывают использование автопортретов для диагностики эмоциональных расстройств у детей от 6 до 12 лет. Хотя эта методика не позволяет поставить окончательный диагноз, она полезна для распознавания проблем. * Morin C, Pradat-Diehl P, Robain G, Bensalah Y, Perrigot M (2003) Stroke hemiplegia and specular image: lessons from self-portraits. Int J Aging Hum Dev 56(1): 1-41. Гемиплегия после инсульта и зеркальное изображение: уроки, почерпнутые из автопортретов. Больные с гемиплегией имеют разнообразные проблемы самовосприятия, которые обусловлены неврологическими поражениями представления тела, либо психологическими проблемами с восприятием собственного я. Категория:Авторское описание cоцреализма